Purple Reign Of Terror
by rabbanisarwar24222
Summary: An adaptation of the comic book and cartoon show version of "The Purple Smurfs" with Yasmin appearing in cameo. I wanted to write this own adaptation of the story, though focusing less on the apocalypse angle. As far as Yasmin's inclusion in the story, she would as a rule end up having a peripheral role since this takes place during her time in France before her final release.


**Chapter 1.**

* * *

The story took place about five years before Yasmin returned home for good. Early on a bright clear morning, Papa Smurf yawned as he awakened from his sleep and stepped outside his house for an announcement. "All right, my little Smurfs, gather round," he called out.

Every Smurf soon got out of bed and gathered around Papa Smurf's house fully dressed and ready to hear what the village leader had to say.

"Today we have work to smurf on the bridge, so I suggest that we all get started," Papa Smurf said. "And I'll be along to join you in a few minutes."

"All right, Smurfs, you heard what Papa Smurf said, so let's get smurfing right now," Hefty told the other Smurfs, who then went to get their tools and head for the Smurf River Bridge.

Lazy had just woken up and was at the window of his house looking at all the activity going on. "Come on, Lazy, we need to get smurfing on the bridge right away," Ashley said as she was passing by and seeing Lazy at the window.

"Smurfing, smurfing...always smurfing," Lazy sighed as he got dressed. "Why is it that I can never get a break from smurfing?"

Lazy was the last Smurf in the village to leave and head for the Smurf River Bridge, where he could see his fellow Smurfs already at work, including Smurfette, with all the jobs related to constructing the bridge: carrying and chopping tree sections into logs, tying them with rope as they are laid out on the suspension bridge. Lazy could see that there were enough Smurfs doing the job that they didn't need to have anymore help.

"Well, this certainly looks like a good time for a nap," Lazy said to himself as he started to sneak away from the work area. "Now I just need to smurf the right spot for..."

Then suddenly he walked straight into Papa Smurf. "Lazy Smurf, where do you think you're smurfing?" he asked somewhat sternly.

"Oh, hi there, Papa Smurf," Lazy said rather sheepishly. "You know, I was just going to, uh..."

"Get yourself to work right now like everyone else," Papa Smurf commanded. "I will not have you smurfing off while the others are smurfing the hard work."

"Uh, yes, Papa Smurf, right away," Lazy said before he went to join the others.

Lizzie showed up with a pitcher of hot liquid and a coffee cup. "Some fresh acorn brew to smurf your morning off right, Papa Smurf?" Lizzie offered.

"I could smurf a good cup of it right now, Lizzie," Papa Smurf said, as Lizzie poured the liquid into the cup and handed it to the village leader, who then took a sip. "These Smurfs are really starting to wear me out, particularly Lazy of all Smurfs."

"It's nothing that you haven't smurfed with before on many occasions, Papa Smurf, but I feel in my spirit that you're starting to reach the smurfing point," Lizzie said. "Is there something I can do to help you relax?"

"No, Lizzie, I am smurfectly fine," Papa Smurf said as he took a big swallow of the acorn brew and handed Lizzie the empty cup. "It's nothing that a fresh cup of acorn brew can't fix, so if you'll excuse me, I have work to oversmurf."

Lizzie sighed as she watched Papa Smurf walk off. "As you wish, Papa Smurf."

Papa Smurf then stopped and saw Hefty working with a pickax down in the gully of the river. "How's it smurfing along, Hefty?" Papa Smurf called out.

"Oh, just fine, I say, Papa Smurf," Hefty answered back during a break in his routine. "Say, could you smurf me the shovel that's next to you?"

Papa Smurf saw the shovel lying on the ground and picked it up to toss it down to Hefty. "Here you go, Hefty," he said as he began to toss the shovel, but in mid-throw, the shovel returned to Papa Smurf's hands, as he could see there was pink sticky goo attached to the shovel that he couldn't get his hands free from.

"Ooooh, who the smurf was smurfing this shovel last?" Papa Smurf asked in an angry tone as he struggled to get his hands free.

"Oh, my bad, Papa Smurf, that was my shovel," Greedy said as he approached. "I was just so hungry this morning that I smurfed myself some muffins before I smurfed here to work. You know how much I don't like smurfing on an empty stomach."

"Yes, well, you could have smurfed your hands right after you've smurfed your muffins, Greedy," Papa Smurf said as Greedy pulled the shovel off the village leader's hands, leaving a bit of sticky residue.

"Just hope we have a smurfy lunch today, since I put Culinary in charge of smurfing up today's meal," Greedy said before he walked away with the shovel. Papa Smurf just rolled his eyes at Greedy's obsession with food, wondering when he's going to be less concerned with filling his face and stomach.

"Yoohoo, Papa Smurf," Smurfette called out. Papa Smurf looked and saw that she had painted the logs on the bridge a bright shade of coral pink. "Don't you think that it looks smurfy? I mixed the colors all by myself."

"With your eyes opened or closed?" Papa Smurf said as he looked in shock.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked.

But Papa Smurf wasn't looking at her when he said that. He was looking at Brainy, who was chopping up wood while not paying any attention to the fact that he was chopping next to the rope that was holding up the bridge.

"That's very funny, Papa Smurf," Brainy said as he turned his eyes away from the chopping. "I always say that Papa Smurf is a very funny Smurf indeed and..."

Suddenly Brainy cut the support rope with the ax, causing it to unravel. Papa Smurf watched in horror as the bridge itself fell apart and crashed into the bottom of the gully.

"Nice going, Brainy Smurf," Hefty said as he watched the bridge fall apart. "Why don't you look where you're smurfing when you're smurfing your job?"

"Really, Hefty, I had no idea that Papa Smurf was really smurfing about...," Brainy tried to explain.

Hefty didn't wait to hear the rest of it. He just picked Brainy up and flung him until he landed near the outskirts of the village.

"I really can't help it if I have to smurf astute observations of all the Smurfs in the village," Brainy groaned as he picked himself up from the landing.

Meanwhile, the other Smurfs watched as Papa Smurf stormed off into the forest, looking so mad that they feared the village leader was going to lose all control.

"Ooooh, my nerves can't smurf anymore of this!" Papa Smurf growled. "To think that I had to smurf up with this for the past 100 years of my life, and..."

Suddenly Papa Smurf found himself tripping over something and falling to the ground. He turned and saw that it was Lazy sleeping behind a rock instead of working, whom Papa Smurf had tripped over.

"LAZY SMURF!" Papa Smurf shouted, instantly waking Lazy up. "GO OUT INTO THE FOREST AND SMURF ME LOGS...LOTS OF LOGS...AND MOVE IT!"

Lazy quickly picked up his ax and headed straight into the forest, not wishing to be on the receiving end of Papa Smurf's wrath.

"Why can't these Smurfs be easier to live with?" Papa Smurf said angrily to himself. "They're driving me stark-raving smurfy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lazy yawned as he looked around for a suitable tree that he can start chopping down to make logs with. He never liked seeing Papa Smurf getting angry over anything, even for what he would normally do. He could only wonder what had set Papa Smurf's anger off like a powder keg ready to explode on that particular morning, when it seemed like it was only years ago when Papa Smurf was just learning how to get along with 97 young Smurflings that were without parents that the village leader was always that angry.

Lazy soon forgot about those early years with Papa Smurf when he saw a tree that was the right size for him to begin chopping. "Well, here smurfs my very first log," he said to himself.

As he started to swing the ax to get the first tree chopped down, he at first; didn't notice that there was a purple fly until it started circling around him rather annoyingly. "Shoo, fly, go away," he said to the fly to shoo it away.

But the fly refused to leave Lazy alone. It continued to circle around him, making it difficult for him to focus on his work.

"I said beat it! Scram! Buzz off me!" Lazy said as he put down the ax and chased after the purple fly, hoping that it would scare him off, until he tripped on a root and fell down. The purple fly just circled overhead in a taunting manner.

Lazy became so angry that he picked up his ax and swung it around wildly, shouting, "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SMURFY BUG?!"

Suddenly Lazy saw that the purple fly had departed. He looked around to see where it might have gone, but there was no trace of the fly anywhere. "Finally, some smurf and quiet," Lazy said as he went back to the tree he was chopping.

But just as Lazy resumed his work on chopping down the tree, he could feel a sharp stinging pain in his tail, like something had bit him. He dropped his axe and turned to see that his tail was throbbing, and then saw the purple fly near him before it flew off. "That purple fly...it must have smurfed me," Lazy said to himself. "Now I need to smurf back to the village and..."

Lazy stopped as he felt himself getting dizzy. "What...what's happening to me?" he asked. He looked at his hands and noticed that they were turning purple, as was the rest of him.

Lazy couldn't think of what to do next, as a delirium swept through his brain and took control of him. His black eyes turned pinkish-purple, and his teeth were gritted and exposed, as Lazy turned purple from head to toe.

"Gnap! Gnap gnap!" Lazy said before he hopped off.

* * *

Brainy returned to the bridge work site and was put on a different job since Papa Smurf didn't want him to be anywhere near the bridge doing any wood chopping. Weaver brought more rope from the village so they could start afresh on rebuilding the suspension bridge. Already the Smurfs could see that this was going to be a long job and that they might have to skip lunch, which would make Culinary so upset for having to put together a meal that nobody was going to eat.

Papa Smurf had been standing near the outskirts of the work area, looking into the forest with a sour look on his face. Lizzie noticed this look on Papa Smurf's face and bravely asked, "Is there something the matter, Papa Smurf?"

"Lazy should have been back here with the logs by now, Lizzie," Papa Smurf answered. "What in smurf is holding him up to make him smurf his sweet time smurfing back?"

"Surely he can't be smurfing on the job like he normally does, if having him smurf more logs is that important, Papa Smurf," Lizzie said.

"Well, what would you expect from Lazy besides that, Lizzie?" Brainy said as he overhead the two Smurfs talking while he was pushing the wheelbarrow. "He will never know how important it is for a Smurf to smurf a hard day's work if we keep letting him..."

"I don't want to hear it, Brainy!" Papa Smurf snapped. "I just want you to go out and find him right now!"

"Uh, yes, Papa Smurf, right away," Brainy said, as he dropped the wheelbarrow and rushed out to obey Papa Smurf's order.

"I'll go see if there's any other work that needs to be smurfed with the wheelbarrow, Papa Smurf," Lizzie said as she then picked up the wheelbarrow and pushed it in another direction, away from Papa Smurf. Whatever was going on in Papa Smurf's mind at that moment, he felt that the village leader needed some space for himself.

Ashley Smurf, the sister of Lizzie Smurf, joined her as she headed back toward the bridge. "Papa looks ready to smurf the ears off some Smurf today, doesn't he, sister?" Ashley asked.

"He certainly smurfs angrier than usual, my twin sister Ashley, but since I can't smurf into his mind to figure out what's causing it like Yasmin can, I'm at a loss for what to smurf," Lizzie said.

"Looks like this is something only this Almighty of yours can handle, if it's that bad with Papa, Lizzie," Ashley said.

"Right now my concern is more with Lazy, and what's smurfing on with him that's making him not be able to return with his task smurfed," Lizzie said. "I have a feeling in my spirit that something just isn't right with him."

"Unless he's been in the smurfnip again, sis, I don't think this would be anything out of the ordinary for Lazy," Ashley said. "I bet that's probably where he is right now, smurfing those wonderful things he can smurf when he's that smurfed out on the herb."

Lizzie sighed sadly. "If only it were the case, then I wouldn't feel what I'm feeling about him right now, my friend."

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

* * *

Brainy searched through the forest, calling out Lazy's name, wondering where he could be and what he was doing at that very minute. He felt like he would rather be in his own house working on the latest Quotations Of Brainy Smurf instead of working at the bridge, but since Papa Smurf wanted the Smurfs to focus on working on the bridge instead, Brainy felt like his writings could wait until the day was finished.

He was still thinking about his book when he heard what sounded like Lazy going "Gnap, gnap!" He looked through some tall grasses to see where the noise was coming from, and suddenly he found himself staring straight into Lazy's face - his teeth gritted, his skin purple, his eyes with pink irises and looking like they were seeking prey.

Brainy screamed at the sight. "HELP! PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" he shouted as he raced back toward the bridge, away from Lazy, who at that point had hopped off.

Papa Smurf and a few other Smurfs saw Brainy return, looking very scared. "What the smurf happened to you, Brainy, and where's Lazy?" Papa Smurf asked.

"He's out there, Papa Smurf, and I have found him...but he's all purple, and all he ever says is 'Gnap'!" Brainy answered.

"'Gnap'? What's that supposed to mean, anyway?" Smurfette asked.

"It's just Lazy talking about a nap as usual, Smurfette," the Smurf Vanity with the pink flower said.

"You mean like this?" Brainy said, mimicking Lazy's fearsome look on his face. "GNAP!"

"Yeow, now that is rather scary to smurf at," Vanity said, finding himself paralyzed with fear.

"Great Smurfness, this is terrible," Papa Smurf said, sounding very concerned. "It seems that Lazy must have been bitten by a purple fly."

"A purple fly?" Brainy said. "What exactly is a purple fly, Papa Smurf?"

"It's a very rare type of fly that carries a disease that turns ordinary Smurfs into Purple Smurfs, Brainy," Papa Smurf answered. "If there's a purple fly out in the forest somewhere, it can cause a lot of trouble for us as Smurfs."

"A Purple Smurf? Hmmm, I never thought of how I would smurf in purple before...I mean having a purple complexion," Vanity said as he looked at himself in his mirror.

"Papa Smurf, look...there he is!" Smurfette said the instant she saw Lazy.

"Uh-oh...now he's headed for the village, Papa Smurf," Brainy said as he and the other Smurfs saw Lazy now hopping away from them.

"Quickly! Let's catch him before he smurfs anything!" Papa Smurf said, as he and the other Smurfs chased after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the village, Wooly was demonstrating to Clumsy and Dimwitty on how to properly throw a lasso around something or someone, as he expertly threw his lasso around rocks, mushrooms, and even Clumsy and Dimwitty.

"Gosh, Wooly, you make smurfing a lasso look so easy," Clumsy said after Wooly's last demonstration with it.

"Shucks, it's all in the timing, Smurfs," Wooly said. "I could have you smurfing lassos around anything in no time flat."

"Just watching you makes me feel like I'm an expert already, Wooly," Dimwitty said. "Let me smurf it a try."

"Remember to look where you're smurfing when you throw the lasso," Wooly said as he handed the lasso over to Dimwitty.

Dimwitty took the lasso and whirled the looping end over his head a few times before throwing it toward a rock, but then he got pulled with the lasso toward where he was throwing it.

Wooly laughed. "You may want to let the lasso smurf through your other hand while you throw it, Dimwitty, or else you'll smurf up like that."

"Aw, that's nothing, Wooly," Dimwitty said. "I was just getting myself warmed up here."

Wooly loosed the lasso from around the rock when the three of them heard the sound of Smurfs shouting, and something going "Gnap gnap gnap" as it entered the village. "Golly, what's smurfing on here?" Clumsy asked.

"Great horny toads, Clumsy, looks like we got something we need to lasso smurfing our way," Wooly said as he reeled in the lasso. Clumsy and Dimwitty followed Wooly as they went to find what it is that had entered the village getting the Smurfs all riled up.

They soon saw what it is that the Smurfs were chasing...a purple-skinned Smurf that looked like Lazy. "Aw, consmurf it...I don't know what it is that happened to Lazy, but he sure smurfs dangerous," Wooly said.

"There he is!" one of the Smurfs chasing him shouted as they saw Lazy.

"Stop that Smurf!" another Smurf shouted.

"Well, time for me to rassle up a Purple Smurf," Wooly said as he prepared to throw a lasso around Lazy. He waited until the Purple Smurf got closer, then he threw the lasso around Lazy. "Aha, smurfed him good!"

But Wooly was having trouble trying to get Lazy to stop hopping around, as he dug his heels in and pulled with all his strength. "This stubborn Smurf's got a real smurf to him," he grunted. "Don't know how long I can smurf him for."

Then the Smurfs that were chasing Lazy finally caught up to him. Wooly let go of the lasso as a few Smurfs piled up on him and tied the rope good and tight around him so that he couldn't escape.

"We got him, Papa Smurf!" Hefty said as soon as Papa Smurf arrived.

"Poor Lazy," Papa Smurf said, sounding sympathetic. "Hefty, Ashley, I want you to smurf him back to his house, and I want Hefty to smurf outside it to make sure he doesn't escape."

"Right away, Papa Smurf," Hefty said, as he and Ashley carried the bound Lazy back to his own house.

Lizzie caught up with the Smurfs that were chasing after Lazy. "Great Crickets, Papa Smurf, what happened to Lazy?" Lizzie asked as soon as she caught her breath.

"It's the first sign of the Purple Smurf disease, Lizzie, which unfortunately he consmurfed from the purple fly," Papa Smurf explained. "The last case of this happened when I was a young Smurf who was 108 years old. The problem is, I don't remember what the formula was for curing the Purple Smurf disease, since it happened so long ago."

As Papa Smurf was busy talking to his little Smurfs about what happened, Lazy was in his house, struggling to get out of his bonds as he was lying on the floor, possessed with such strength that he never had before as a normal Smurf. Suddenly the rope snapped and loosened itself as Lazy shook the rope off him. He looked around and saw the door that led outside, and as he opened it, he saw a Smurf standing in front of the door with his tail exposed.

"There must be some record of what was smurfed for curing the Purple Smurf disease in one of your books, Papa Smurf," Brainy said.

"I don't know if there is a record of that, Brainy, but the one thing that I will warn you about is that the disease is transmurfed by a Purple Smurf biting a normal Smurf in a tail, just like the purple fly would," Papa Smurf said. "So it's important that whatever you do, you never under any smurfumstances turn your back and let your tail be exposed while a purple fly or a Purple Smurf is on the loose."

"What happens if all the Smurfs are infected with the disease, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked.

"I'm afraid that it isn't good news, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "The disease, if it isn't cured, could possibly wipe out the entire Smurf Village, which means that none of us would ever survive."

"Blessed smurfs of Éire be with us that such a thing should ever happen, Papa Smurf," Lizzie said rather somberly.

"Oh dear, that's terrible!" Smurfette moaned.

"But that shouldn't be a problem if we can find out what the cure is, right, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked.

"I won't rest until I find out what the cure is for the Purple Smurf disease, Brainy," Papa Smurf assured. "In the meantime, make sure your fellow Smurfs know the danger that we..."

Suddenly the four Smurfs heard Hefty yelp "OUCH!" They quickly rushed over to Lazy's house to see that the door was open and that Hefty was clutching his tail.

"That Lazy Smurf bit me, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "He...he..."

"Great Crickets, Papa Smurf, Hefty's turning purple," Lizzie said, noticing the transformation.

"Quick, my little Smurfs, keep your distance," Papa Smurf said, backing away as Hefty's transformation into a Purple Smurf was complete.

The four Smurfs ducked behind a Smurf house for cover, watching as Hefty joined Lazy as they both hopped out of the village. The other Smurfs looked rather fearful at the sight of the two Purple Smurfs, not wanting to get close to them.

"Great Smurfness, this disease is starting to spread," Papa Smurf said as headed for his laboratory. "I might as well get myself started on smurfing for the cure immediately. This is serious, so I don't want to be dissmurfed for any reason."

"Papa Smurf, don't you think I can help?" Brainy asked.

"I can smurf this myself, Brainy!" Papa Smurf shouted, slamming the door of his laboratory behind him.

So, Ashley joined the three Smurfs outside Papa Smurf's laboratory. "So we got two Smurfs with this smurfed disease, and Papa Smurf doesn't want any help in finding the cure for it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so, my dear Ashley," Lizzie said. "It's not often that I see Papa Smurf be so fearful about something that could be the matter of life and smurf."

"I just hope that Papa Smurf is able to find the cure for both Lazy and Hefty," Smurfette said.

"If the disease last smurfed the village long ago, Smurfette, who knows if Papa Smurf will be able to smurf the cure again?" Ashley said.

"I feel pretty certain that whatever it is that cured Papa Smurf years ago from the Purple Smurf disease, he will be able to find it again with no problem," Brainy said confidently, before he added with less certainty, "I hope."

* * *

At night in Paris, France, while every French girls was resting, Yasmin was communicating privately with Jenny Smurf during their dream sharing. Jenny sensed that something was on her friend Smurfette's mind that needed to be communicated. "What is it that is disturbing you, friend Yasmin?" Jenny asked.

"For a brief moment, this one sensed that the Smurfs have been infected with a strange disease that is causing one Smurf to bite the tail of another in order to spread it," Yasmin answered.

"That is a rather peculiar method of transmission for such a disease, Yasmin," Jenny said. "Do the Smurfs have a way to control this disease before it spreads any further?"

"This one senses that Papa Smurf doesn't, dear Jenny," Yasmin said. "This one fears that if the disease isn't controlled, then every Smurf will fall victim to it, and that will be the last of the Smurfs."

"Then that would mean that you will become a permanent member of the community of France," Jenny said, realizing what Yasmin was saying.

"This one wishes to leave France in order to help the Smurfs defeat this disease in any way possible, but the Mistress will not release this one to visit the village for another five years," Yasmin said.

"Does she not know the danger that this disease poses to the people of your village, Yasmin?" Jenny asked.

"If she does, she's certainly not letting this one know that she indeed knows, nor will she let this one intervene in any way possible, Jenny," Yasmin said. "This one does not like the idea of what Brainy calls 'having this one's hands tied' and forced to do nothing on behalf of this one's people."

"Then this is something that we can only leave in the hands of the Ancestors of France, Yasmin, if you will join this one in praying to them to ease your mind from having to worry about your fellow Smurfs," Jenny advised with a smile.

"This one does not seem to have much of a choice, Jenny," Yasmin said before the two of them joined their hands together in communal prayer.

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

And so Papa Smurf spent the whole night looking through his books to find the formula that was originally used for curing the Purple Smurf disease, but unfortunately there wasn't a single record to be found anywhere, so he ended up mixing together a remedy that he hoped would be the cure. "Some hellebore seeds, a zest of lemon...," he said as he threw in all the ingredients for the remedy.

By morning, when his remedy was complete, he called all his little Smurfs together. "Smurfs, I may have found the cure for the Purple Smurf disease, but to test it, I will need you to capture a Purple Smurf. This will be dangerous, because the Purple Smurfs are contagious. So do I have some volunteers for the task?"

A group of Smurfs all shouted that they will volunteer to capture a Purple Smurf.

"Brave Smurfs, I am proud of you," Papa Smurf said. "Go forth now, and good smurfing."

And so, armed with clubs, nets, and lassos, the Smurfs headed out into the forest to capture a Purple Smurf, with Handy and Ashley Smurf taking the lead.

"All right, let's smurf up and search every bush," Handy said to the group after they have entered the forest together.

"Alright, but be careful and don't let your back be smurfed for a minute, because you might be the victim of a 'Gnap attack'," Ashley warned.

"A 'Gnap attack'...that's certainly a way of smurfing it," Jokey snickered.

Each of the Smurfs went off in various directions to search for a Purple Smurfs, taking heed to Ashley's warning. The last thing they need is for one of them to become a Purple Smurf without warning.

Clumsy, who was eager to try out the lasso, was looking hard for a Purple Smurf to use it on when he spotted Lazy. "Hey, I've found one," he said enthusiastically.

Clumsy whirled the loop around his head as he chased after Lazy with the lasso. But as he threw the loop, he found the rope tangling him up until he was bound up in his own lasso, unable to get himself free. And even worse, he could see Hefty as a Purple Smurf peeking his head out from behind a bush. "Help! Some Smurf! Save me!" he cried out.

Brainy heard Clumsy's cry for help and suddenly ran as quickly as he could to save Clumsy, but by the time he got there, he was too late. He saw that Clumsy's tail was throbbing with pain, and that he was turning purple. "Uh, he bit me, Brainy, and I feel...I feel...," was the last thing Brainy heard Clumsy say.

Then as Clumsy as a Purple Smurf struggled to get himself free, Brainy realized that he now has himself a Purple Smurf for Papa Smurf to test his remedy on, which gave him a brilliant plan. "Oh, Smurfs, look what I have just smurfed single-handedly!" he called out.

The other Smurfs gathered around to see Brainy standing next to Clumsy, all purple and roped up. "Michty me, boy, so you finally have the smurfs to capture one by yourself," Ashley said as she saw it for herself.

"Oh, Brainy, I didn't know that you were so brave," Smurfette said, feeling her heart swoon.

"Really, Smurfette, it was nothing, personal," Brainy said, sounding confident.

Then Clumsy barked, "Gnap!", causing Brainy to leap right into Smurfette's arms in fear, making Ashley laugh.

"All right, Smurfs, let's bring the Purple Smurf in with us to Papa," Ashley called out, as she and Handy grabbed Clumsy and carried him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Papa Smurf's laboratory, Clumsy was bound by his wrists and ankles as Papa Smurf was preparing to shoot the pellet containing the remedy into the Purple Smurf's mouth using a pellet shooter. "Okay, so let's get started," he said. "Brainy, pinch his tail."

Brainy pinched Clumsy's tail, which made him yell "GNAP!" with his mouth open wide. Papa Smurf quickly blew into the pellet shooter and shot the pellet into Clumsy's mouth, which he then swallowed.

The Smurfs watched as Clumsy leaped around the laboratory, acting very strange as the remedy was beginning to have its effect, but after a while it became so tiring that it made Clumsy pass out.

"It didn't work, Papa Smurf," Smurfette commented. "He's still purple."

"It may just be a delayed reaction, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Quick, untie him and put him to bed. Maybe he will feel better after a good rest."

Handy then carried Clumsy over his shoulder back to his house, with Greedy following him. "Poor Smurf," Handy said. "I sure wouldn't want to be in his smurfs right now, if only Yasmin were here."

"You said it, Handy," Greedy said. "It's enough to ruin my appetite."

"Well, let's hope that Papa Smurf is correct about the remedy and that this is just a delayed reaction, because if it isn't...," Handy began to say.

Suddenly Clumsy woke up and then bit Handy in the tail, causing him to drop him. "OUCH!" he cried out, just before he started to turn purple.

Greedy realized that Papa Smurf's remedy wasn't going to work, and that he was going to be the next victim. "No...keep away from me! Papa Smurf!" he cried out.

He ran as quickly as he could to avoid Clumsy and Handy, but he was quickly bitten and then turned into a Purple Smurf. Papa Smurf and some of the Smurfs watched fearfully as more Purple Smurfs now headed out into the forest.

"This is terrible," Papa Smurf said to himself. "I must now go find another remedy."

* * *

So Papa Smurf spent another night again in his laboratory preparing another remedy to use, this time in the form of an ointment. The following morning, Papa Smurf called all his little Smurfs together. "Smurfs, I hope this ointment will do the trick," he said. "But once again, I will need volunteers to..."

This time his little Smurfs all objected by individually saying, "Not me!"

"Oh, so that's it?" Papa Smurf said, sounding displeased. He saw Jokey, Grouchy, and Lizzie standing together. "Well, you, you, and you are elected! Now smurf to it!"

"Yes, Papa Smurf," all three Smurfs said in unison.

As they went off into the forest, Grouchy bravely said, "So how do we capture a Purple Smurf, anyway?"

"I may have an idea, my fellow Grouchy, but it's going to take a brave Smurf to do it," Lizzie said. They huddled together to hear what Lizzie had to say. "Now we're going to need a Smurf who will smurf out into the open as bait for a Purple Smurf. Then...though I hate the thought of even smurfing it...two of us will smurf behind a bush and wait for a Purple Smurf to show up, and one of us will smurf it in the head with a rock."

"Hey, not bad," Jokey said, "but how will we decide which one of us will be the bait?"

Lizzie looked at the ground and then pulled out some blades of small grass. "The one who smurfs the shortest blade will be the one who will be the bait," she said, holding three blades of grass in her closed hand.

Grouchy and Jokey pulled their blades, leaving Lizzie with one. "I hate smurfing to be the bait," Grouchy said as he realized he is the one with the short blade.

"Have faith, my friend," Lizzie said, smiling. "We'll smurf your back to make sure that a Purple Smurf doesn't smurf you."

Grouchy sighed as he laid himself on the ground with his tail exposed and Jokey and Lizzie hid themselves behind a bush. "Now let's be real quiet while we wait for a Purple Smurf to come," Lizzie suggested.

"I hate waiting for a Purple Smurf," Grouchy said.

After about a minute of waiting, Grouchy heard, "GNAP!" He covered his eyes in fear, hating the thought of a Purple Smurf approaching.

But in reality, it was Jokey playing a joke on Grouchy. "Great Crickets, my dear Jokey, this isn't the time for your fun and games," Lizzie whispered with great displeasure at her fellow Smurf's prank.

Then suddenly all three of them heard, "GNAP!", and Jokey and Lizzie saw that one of the Purple Smurfs was approaching.

"Get ready," Lizzie told Jokey as they saw the Purple Smurf with Hefty's tattoo markings slowly advancing upon Grouchy, who covered his eyes, not wanting to be in this situation.

And then Jokey threw a rock right at the Purple Smurf's head, knocking him out from behind.

"Yeah, good show there, Jokey," Lizzie said as she and Jokey emerged from behind a bush. "We've got our Purple Smurf captured for Papa Smurf now."

Grouchy got up from the ground and then sighed with relief. "Phew! That was close!"

* * *

In Papa Smurf's laboratory, the Smurfs gathered together as the Purple Smurf who was completely bound in rope was prepared for testing the new remedy.

"We'll need to remove his hat if we're going to use the ointment on him," Papa Smurf said.

"Remove his hat?" Vanity said. "But a Smurf without a hat is not a Smurf at all!"

"We have to remove it, or else this might not work," Papa Smurf said.

Vanity sighed as he reluctantly removed the hat so that Lizzie could pour the ointment on the Purple Smurf's head. "How long is it supposed to smurf on his head, Papa Smurf?" Lizzie asked.

"His head needs to be completely smurfed in the ointment for at least a minute before we wipe it off," Papa Smurf said.

"Ja, Papa Smurf," Lizzie said as she received the cloth from Papa Smurf after handing him back the ointment jar.

"This smurf's getting hard to keep under control, Papa Smurf," Tuffy said as he tried to keep the Purple Smurf from slipping out of his grasp.

Papa Smurf checked the sand glass he was using to time how long the ointment should stay on the Purple Smurf's head. Then as the sand glass ran out, he said, "Now it's time to wipe it off."

Lizzie took the cloth and wiped the ointment off. "It didn't work, Papa Smurf," Lizzie said. "He's still purple."

"Uh-oh, this one feels like he's starting to smurf loose," Tuffy said.

The Smurfs backed away as quickly as they could before the Purple Smurf broke through the rope with great strength. But only Papa Smurf and Vanity managed to escape the chaos as the other Smurfs inside the laboratory were quickly turned into Purple Smurfs, including Lizzie and Tuffy.

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

The following day, Ashley was with Smurfette trying to comfort her. "I can't believe it, Ashley," she whimpered. "Hefty, Handy, your sister Lizzie...they're all turned into Purple Smurfs...and we're going to be the next ones, I just know it."

"Try to cheer up, girlfriend," Ashley said. "Papa's not going to stop trying to find the cure, even if it means we may have to leave the forest."

"Leave the forest?" Smurfette said, sounding bewildered. "B-but what about our friends? What's going to happen to them if they're not cured?"

"I agree with Smurfette," Vanity said, who was also with Ashley and Smurfette. "What a terrifying horror it must be to wake up one thing and find out that you've been smurfed purple for the rest of your life."

"Besides, I'm not going to give up on our friends, and neither will any of you," Ashley said. "But if our friends want us to smurf ourselves to safety as their final wish, I would want to honor that wish no matter what any Smurf thinks."

Soon they heard Harmony summoning everyone around the speaking mushroom again. Ashley, Vanity, and Smurfette joined the others as Papa Smurf arrived with some terrible news.

"None of my remedies are working, and time is running out," Papa Smurf said. "We now have fifteen Smurfs that are infected, and..."

Suddenly they could hear a "Gnap!", followed by an "Ouch!"

"...and we must find a cure for the sixteen infected Smurfs...," Papa Smurf amended his statement.

Then there was another "Gnap!", followed by another "Ouch!"

"...the seventeen infected Smurfs before we all become extinct," Papa Smurf amended again. "Our final hope is to catch the purple fly. Perhaps from it we can discover what the cure is. I'll be joining you on the hunt so that you know what it is that we're smurfing for."

"Oh, I'm afraid to smurf out there in the forest," Scaredy said. "It's too scary with those Purple Smurfs smurfing around. What if I get smurfed by one of them?"

"Then get a Smurf to partner yourself with, and make sure you don't smurf him out of your sight, alright," Ashley said. "This is a big risk that we're all smurfing, but it's the only way we have left to find a cure."

"Ashley is right about this, Scaredy," Papa Smurf said. "None of us like the thought that any of us could become a Purple Smurf, but this is a time for everyone to be brave no matter what may happen."

Then Tracker arrived with the butterfly nets to pass out to each Smurf. "Say, Brainy, what does a purple fly even smurf like?" Dimwitty asked as soon as he got his net.

"Oh, Dimwitty, why would you have to ask the most obvious of questions?" Brainy said. "If you see a fly that looks purple, then you know that it's a purple fly. It doesn't take a genius like me to figure out something this simple."

"Just thought I'd ask, because who knows what this purple fly really smurfs like except for Papa Smurf," Dimwitty said.

"I'm a real expert in flies, Dimwitty, since I keep some of them as my pets," Sloppy said as he approached.

Brainy held his nose because of the smell of Sloppy. "That's not the only thing that you're an expert at, Sloppy."

* * *

Soon the Smurfs have headed out into the forest as a group to begin their search for the purple fly. When they reached a certain spot, Papa Smurf said, "We'll begin our search here. Go and good smurfing." And so the Smurfs did what was told and split up to find the purple fly.

During the search, one of the Smurfs stopped next to a bush where a Purple Smurf was hiding behind. He hesitated for a brief second to look for any sight of the purple fly, only to suddenly be bitten and infected with the disease.

"Oh no, not another one!" Papa Smurf groaned as he heard that Smurf being bitten.

"Papa Smurf! I've found it! I've found it!" Dimwitty said, showing an insect that he had caught in his net.

Papa Smurf laughed slightly when he saw what Dimwitty had caught. "That isn't a purple fly, Dimwitty...that is a butterfly," he said.

"Huh?" Dimwitty said, wondering how he had caught the wrong insect.

Meanwhile, Smurfette was with Vanity as they sneaked up on a bush where they heard a buzzing and she lowered her net into it. "Look, Vanity, we've caught the purple fly!" Smurfette said excitedly.

"Good show, Smurfette," Vanity said. "Now let's see what it smurfs like."

Smurfette pulled her net out of the bush and then suddenly dropped it when she and Vanity saw what they had really caught. "Hornets!" she screamed.

"Heavens to Smurfatroid!" Vanity yelped, as both he and Smurfette made a run for it while the hornets chased after them.

While this was going on, Papa Smurf heard a few more Smurfs falling victim to the Purple Smurfs. Then Dimwitty again shouted, "Papa Smurf! I've found it!"

Papa Smurf came over to where Dimwitty was, but was greatly displeased to see what he had caught. "That's not a purple fly! That is a butterfly!" he shouted.

"Oops...missed again," Dimwitty said with a slight chuckle.

Papa Smurf went off in another direction, hoping that Dimwitty wouldn't keep wasting his time going after butterflies and to keep himself from lashing out against the clueless Smurf. It was during this that he happened to come across the purple fly. "Aha! There it is!"

He chased after the fly and swung his net again and again to capture it, but it was so elusive that it was giving Papa Smurf a hard time. Then suddenly Papa Smurf managed to swing his net right over the fly. "Gotcha!" he said proudly.

But the fly wasn't finished putting up a fight. It started to fly inside the net, pulling Papa Smurf with it. A few Smurfs who saw Papa Smurf flying with the purple fly inside the net pulled on his legs together until they collapsed in a pile, with the fly still trapped in the net.

* * *

Back in the village, Papa Smurf kept the purple fly under a glass in his laboratory to examine it closely and find out what it is about the creature that can give the answer as to how to cure the Purple Smurf disease. Meanwhile, the Smurfs tried to keep themselves out of the forest as much as they could, but the Purple Smurfs continued to infect more and more of their normal brethren until there was only a small number left.

Brainy and Smurfette joined him a few days later to see if Papa Smurf has come up with anything. The village leader shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "It's no use. It's been days since I started studying the purple fly, and it has smurfed me no answers. We're just where we were before in trying to find the cure for the disease."

"Papa Smurf!" Dimwitty called from outside the laboratory. Papa Smurf opened and saw that he had caught a butterfly again. "Look...I've found it!"

Papa Smurf became so angry with Dimwitty that he released the butterfly before hurling him to the outskirts of the village. "Gee, I wonder what's smurfed into Papa Smurf?" Dimwitty said to himself after he had landed.

"Oh, that Smurf is really starting to smurf on my nerves!" Papa Smurf said, looking back at the door before he turned again to the purple fly under the glass. He then slipped a flower under the glass. "Might as well smurf it a tuberose flower before I smurf myself some rest."

"You need us to smurf anything for you, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked.

"No, Smurfette, I'll be fine," Papa Smurf said. "Ashley will smurf over the village to make sure everyone in it is safe, though how long that will be is..."

"Papa Smurf, look!" Brainy pointed out. "The purple fly is doing something to the tuberose."

Papa Smurf looked at the purple fly and watched as it sniffed the flower and then sneezed, changing its color from purple to blue.

"Amazing...the tuberose pollen must have changed the purple fly to blue," Papa Smurf said rather casually before the realization had dawned on him. "Smurfeka...that's it! Tuberose pollen is the cure for the Purple Smurf disease!"

"Tuberose pollen? You sure that's going to work?" Smurfette asked.

"There's only one way to find out, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Brainy, get me a bellows and have the other Smurfs join me to smurf out into the forest to collect as much tuberose as we can. We have no time to waste."

"Yes, sir, Papa Smurf," the apprentice Brainy said, sounding very eager to carry out his order.

* * *

Soon the Smurfs joined Papa Smurf as he headed out into the forest with a bellows full of tuberose pollen that he was going to use on a Purple Smurf to test out his theory, and hopefully make it into a working solution.

Then Ashley saw a Purple Smurf coming, and recognized who it was. "It's Lizzie! My me, the sister smurfs mighty fierce like she's out of her mind!"

"Oh no! Let's smurf out of here while the smurfing is good!" Scaredy said as he started to run away from Lizzie approaching them.

But Papa Smurf stood his ground until Lizzie got closer, and then sprayed a cloud of tuberose pollen right in front of the Purple Smurf. She stopped, inhaled the pollen, and then sneezed, which afterward caused her to turn blue.

Lizzie looked around as if she had just awakened from a terrible dream. "Great Crickets, what happened to me?"

The Smurfs cheered. "The tuberose pollen works! Lizzie is cured!"

Ashley grabbed Lizzie and hugged her so tight that her sister felt rather constricted in her grasp. "Sister, it's so good to have you smurfing back with us."

"I am certainly pleased to be smurfing back to normal, my sister Ashley," Lizzie said. "But how is this even possible?"

"You see, Papa Smurf had smurfed the purple fly, which I knew all along that he was able to smurf, so he could smurf the answer as to how to cure the Purple Smurf disease, and I have smurfed it with my own eyes that the purple fly had inhaled the pollen of a tuberose flower, sneezed, and then smurfed blue, and so...," Brainy started to explain.

"So that's what just cured you, and that's also what's going to cure the rest of the boys still smurfing out in the forest," Ashley said, interrupting Brainy.

"We might as well get ourselves smurfing as much tuberose as we can so we can smurf enough pollen to cure the entire village," Papa Smurf said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Smurfette said. "Let's get smurfing to it!"

As the Smurfs went to collect all the tuberose flowers they could find, Lizzie explained to Ashley what it felt like to be a Purple Smurf. "It was the oddest sensation that I have ever smurfed. It felt like I wasn't in control of myself, that the disease was smurfing control over me, to make me smurf after the other Smurfs. I feel so shameful for having been used to smurf that."

"You can't blame yourself for that, Lizzie," Ashley said. "It's the disease that's making you smurf like that. I know in your heart that you wouldn't smurf after anyone like that even if you wanted to."

"I don't feel comfortable in knowing it isn't anyone's fault until I know that the Purple Smurf disease has been eradicated for smurf, Ashley," Lizzie said.

"That's what we're going to smurf, sister," Ashley said. "We smurf enough of the tuberose to get the guys sneezing, we'll smurf everybody back to the way they used to be."

Then Dimwitty shouted, "Papa Smurf! I've found one!"

Papa Smurf saw what Dimwitty had found and was greatly incensed. "That's not a tuberose! That is a poppy!" he shouted.

"Oops...wrong flower," Dimwitty said with a slight chuckle.

**Chapter 5. **

* * *

As soon as the Smurfs collected enough tuberose, they headed back to the village. Though everyone was hopeful that the tuberose would be able to cure every Smurf of the Purple Smurf disease, there were still lingering doubts.

"We're not going to survive this, I just know it," Scaredy said in a panicky voice. "We're down to ten Smurfs, and who knows if this is going to smurf everybody that's smurfed into a Purple Smurf back to normal or not."

"Calm down, you Scaredy Smurf," Ashley said. "Not a single Smurf here is going to smurf victim to the disease as long as we have the tuberose pollen on smurf."

"I wouldn't be that confident if I were you, my sister Ashley," Lizzie said, "but all the same, I do have faith that whatever happens, the Almighty will not let us perish until it is time for us to do us according to His will alone."

"That Almighty of yours had better smurf up a miracle, because there's no way that we're going to smurf out of this alive, Lizzie," Scaredy said.

"I honestly do not know how the Almighty works in all situations, my fellow Scaredy, but I will be praying for you that you will smurf through this with flying colors...if you'll excuse the unintended pun," Lizzie said.

"Better leave the joking to Jokey, since he's much better at it than you, girl" Ashley said as she rolled her eyes.

Then after the group had entered the village, one of the Smurfs noticed something on the ground. "Look! There's little spots of blue paint smurfing its way into the forest," Tracker said.

"Blue paint? Now what would a Smurf be needing blue paint for, and possibly a Purple Smurf at that?" Ashley wondered.

"I don't like to think of what any Smurf infected with the Purple Smurf disease might have need for blue paint, my friend," Lizzie said.

"All the same, I'll have Tracker keep an eye out for the Purple Smurfs while I prepare the tuberose pollen," Papa Smurf said. "We won't have much time before they may smurf our way in droves."

"You can count on me, Papa Smurf," Tracker said.

* * *

And so while Papa Smurf was busy extracting the pollen from the tuberose flowers, the Purple Smurf that was Hefty used the blue paint and a paintbrush he had taken from Handy's workshop to paint himself blue so that none of the normal Smurfs would know that he was still a Purple Smurf. With his disguise complete, Hefty hopped his way to the Smurf Village, unnoticed by any Smurf, and saw that it was mostly empty. Then he heard voices coming from Papa Smurf's laboratory.

It was Papa Smurf with eight other Smurfs that were left, each of them armed with a bellows. "The tuberose pollen is now ready, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "I have smurfed the liberty of filling each of your bellows with a good amount of pollen. When you run out, return here as quickly as you can to refill from the jar marked 'tuberose pollen' on the shelf."

"I hope that this will be enough to cure everybody, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said.

"May the Almighty be with us as our shield to protect us from the coming onsmurf that we will have to smurf with," Lizzie said.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! The Purple Smurfs are coming!" Tracker yelled as he ran as quickly as he could to the laboratory. At the same time, the Smurfs inside the laboratory could hear the faint sounds of "Gnap gnap gnap" outside getting progressively louder as they were getting nearer.

"All right, guys, it's time for battle!" Ashley shouted. "Let's get out there and smurf 'em what we got!"

"Charge!" Papa Smurf shouted as he and the nine Smurfs armed with bellows headed toward the village center. As they arrived, they could see that the Purple Smurfs were coming in from all directions, completely surrounding them.

"Don't fire until I smurf you all the signal," Papa Smurf warned. And so the Smurfs waited with their bellows ready to blow pollen as the Purple Smurfs got closer and closer until they were within firing range. Then Papa Smurf shouted, "Fire away!"

The ten Smurfs pumped their bellows, issuing a pale yellow cloud of pollen that surrounded them. One of the Purple Smurfs, who turned out to be Lazy, stopped to inhale the pollen, sneezed, and was changed back to his normal self. "What had just happened?" Lazy said, sounding as if he had just awakened from a dream.

"Lazy! Look out!" Smurfette shouted.

But Lazy didn't react in time as a Purple Smurf came up from behind him and bit him in the tail, causing him to turn purple again.

"It isn't working, Papa Smurf," Lizzie said. "All the pollen is doing is slowing the advance of the Purple Smurfs, but it isn't stopping them."

"Don't give up, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf shouted back.

But as the nine other Smurfs could see for themselves, the pollen wasn't doing anything but slowing the advance of the Purple Smurfs, as the Purple Smurfs that were turned back into normal Smurfs by inhaling the pollen were reinfected by other Purple Smurfs.

Then Lizzie noticed something about a normal Smurf that didn't look right - she still acted like she was a Purple Smurf. And she was headed straight for Ashley. "Ashley! Smurf your back!" Lizzie cried out.

But Ashley didn't react in time when the Purple Smurf that resembled Hefty bit her in the tail, turning her into a Purple Smurf. Then Hefty turned his attention away from Ashley, who as a Purple Smurf saw Hefty's blue tail and bit him. Hefty barked back, "Gnap gnap gnap!", leaving Ashley the Purple Smurf rather confused.

The cloud of pollen was so thick around Papa Smurf that he couldn't tell what was happening to his little Smurfs. And then as the cloud thinned out, Papa Smurf could see that all his little Smurfs, including Smurfette, had been turned into Purple Smurfs.

"Great Smurfness, I'm the only one left," Papa Smurf said to himself. And then he checked his bellows. "I'm also out of pollen. I will have to smurf some more from the laboratory and find a better solution for curing everybody."

Papa Smurf plowed through the Purple Smurfs in his path toward the laboratory as he quickly raced there as fast as he could with the Purple Smurfs following him. He barely got inside the door when he saw that Hefty was waiting behind it and jumped at him, shouting, "Gnap!"

Papa Smurf reacted by smacking Hefty in the face with his bellows before he noticed something particularly odd, that his skin was blue. "A fake normal Smurf?" he said.

Hefty reacted by throwing a stool toward Papa Smurf, which he dodged, though it ended up knocking over a lit candle that ignited a piece of paper and started to set the room on fire.

Papa Smurf again tried to incapacitate Hefty by clubbing him in the head with the bellows, but then his attention was diverted to the smell of smoke. He turned and saw that his laboratory was now on fire. And the fire was blocking him from getting to the rest of the tuberose pollen.

As Papa Smurf tried to figure out how to get the fire out so he could get to the pollen, Hefty crept up behind Papa Smurf and bit him in the tail, tearing off a piece of the village leader's pants with his teeth in the process.

"OUCH!" Papa Smurf cried out, as he felt his tail throbbing and the effects of the Purple Smurf disease coming upon him. "Now all is lost...and the Smurfs will be no more...except...for..." He didn't finish the rest of what he had to say, as the disease took full control of his mind, and he started to hop around in the flaming laboratory shouting, "Gnap gnap gnap!"

Meanwhile in France, Yasmin was busy with a lesson when she suddenly sensed that something terrible happened in the Smurf Village. It was Papa Smurf, and he was turned into a Purple Smurf along with the others. She needed to get the tuberose spread throughout the whole village to cure everybody, but with the Mistress suppressing her telepathic and telekinetic abilities, it would be difficult to offer any help. Nonetheless, Yasmin focused on breaking through the block as much as she could to do at least something.

Back in the village, the flames in the laboratory grew higher until they were heating up a volatile substance on the same shelf that the tuberose pollen was, until finally it exploded, leaving Papa Smurf's laboratory in ruins and Papa Smurf lying on his back.

The explosion also released a large cloud of tuberose pollen that covered the entire village, and in that instant all the Purple Smurfs breathed in the pollen, sneezed, and turned back into normal Smurfs.

Papa Smurf then awakened to the smell of tuberose pollen, which acted as an atomizing scent. He breathed in the pollen, sneezed, and was turned normal again.

He barely had time to think about how it happened when he heard cheers outside his laboratory. It was his little Smurfs all saying, "Hurray! We are cured!"

He rushed out and saw for himself that every Smurf in the village was indeed cured. "Oh, Papa Smurf, thank smurfness you're also cured," Smurfette said as she gave him a hug.

"You can thank Lizzie's Almighty for that, guys," Ashley said. "There was just no way we were ever going to smurf out of this without a miracle happening."

"Uh, thank you, Lizzie's Almighty," Clumsy said, looking up toward the sky. "We appreciate the help."

"Oh, come on, Clumsy, that can't be nothing more than mere coincidence that there should be an explosion in Papa Smurf's laboratory that would disperse the tuberose pollen throughout the entire village and cure everybody all at once," Brainy said. "After all, Papa Smurf does smurf with some dangerous substances in his laboratory that shouldn't be smurfed in the hands of..."

"Oh, smurf it off, Brainy," Hefty said. "You should be happy that you're back to normal again, just like the rest of us."

"Well, from what we have smurfed through together, never will I complain again about any of you, my dear little Smurfs, for I love you all just as you are," Papa Smurf said with a tear in his eye.

"And we love you too, Papa Smurf," the Smurfs said in unison.

Then suddenly they could hear the sound of "Gnap...gnap gnap!"

"Great Crickets...maybe the tuberose pollen cloud didn't cure everyone all at once," Lizzie said.

"There's still some bellows full of pollen left, Papa Smurf," Tracker said as he picked one up and smelled it. A few other Smurfs picked up some bellows as they headed in the direction that the "gnap gnap gnap" was coming from.

Then suddenly Jokey jumped out, but much to everyone's surprise and displeasure, he was back to normal and just playing a joke on the others.

"Not bad, wasn't it?" Jokey said as he laughed. "Gnap gnap!"

The Smurfs in the crowd were so angry with Jokey that they hurled him to the other side of the village.

"Well, at least Papa Smurf said that he wouldn't complain," Jokey said to himself as he laughed again.

* * *

In France, Yasmin was brought before the Mistress by the Guard Elite. "I have sensed that you had a telepathic communique with your fellow Smurfs outside this domain, which is not permitted," the Mistress said as soon as she was left alone with Yasmin.

"This one's fellow Smurfs were in danger, which was what this one could sense, Mistress," Yasmin said. "It was not something this one chose to do in violation of your direct orders."

"Your fellow Smurfs are capable of handling their own situations, Yasmin, which is something that you continually fail to learn for yourself," the Mistress said. "While you are here, you must keep your concentration focused on your daily routine with your fellow girlfriends. Is that understood?"

"This one understands and acknowledges, Mistress," Yasmin said with a respectful bow. "This one will accept whatever discipline you deem is necessary to keep this one in line."

"I continue to sense your desire to be with the other Smurfs, which is part of your nature as a Smurf," the Mistress said. "But you are not due for a visit with them for the next five years."

"But if you have sensed this one's desire to be with the other Smurfs, why won't you let this one go to be with the other Smurfs at this time?" Yasmin asked.

"It is not for you to know the reasons, Yasmin...it is for you to continue to obey my orders until it is time that I will let you go to be with the other Smurfs," the Mistress said. "Be grateful that you are still permitted this liberty that I have not granted to any of the due to your unique status among your brethren here."

"This one is honored that you would bestow such a privilege unto this one, Mistress," Yasmin said as she bowed again.

"Return to your duties, Yasmin," the Mistress said. "That will be all we will need to discuss here at this time."

"This one understands and acknowledges, Mistress," Yasmin said before she left the Mistress' temple.

* * *

In Lizzie's Tavern, the Smurfs were celebrating their recovery from the Purple Smurf disease with drinks and music that was played by Twanger, Fiddler, Piper, and Drummer, which Ashley and Smurfette danced to while the others watched and clapped in rhythm, except for Grouchy.

After the dancing was over, Ashley joined her sister Lizzie at the counter. "So how does it feel now that you've been cured twice of that disease, sista?" Ashley asked.

"I certainly feel like a new Smurf, my sister Ashley, believe me," Lizzie said. "I am sure glad that we won't have to worry about Smurfs biting tails and infecting others for a good while."

"Yeah, you said it, sister," Ashley said. "Though how we all managed to recover at the same time together makes me wonder about this Almighty of yours."

"I have no doubt in my mind that this was its hand smurfing in that, my sister," Lizzie said. "Tell me, what is it that you're thinking has smurfed it?"

"I'm not entirely one hundred percent sure, but you know about our friend Yasmin being in France and that he could...well...you know," Ashley said.

Lizzie laughed gently. "I'm pretty much aware of the wonderful things Yasmin can smurf with her mental abilities, my sister Ashley, but I don't think being able to smurf an entire cloud of tuberose pollen to smurf all over the village was her smurfing."

"Not her smurfing," Ashley laughed. "You think that the BFF wouldn't know about our troubles here in the Smurf Village to smurf anything of the sort."

"That's not what I would think of her at all, even if the Mistress is doing her best to keep Yasmin from knowing," Lizzie said. "But for her to smurf her abilities to save us from the disease while the Mistress preventing her from smurfing that, even from somewhere as remote as France...that would be quite a stretch for her."

"Well, I'm not going to waste my night arguing with you over who should smurf the credit for our recovery, Lizzie," Ashley said. "If you want to believe that this Almighty of yours is responsible, then so be it."

"I never said that you have to believe in her, Ashley," Lizzie said. "That part is something you have to smurf for yourself, even if you know the truth which the Almighty's Daughter says will set you free."

Meanwhile, Lazy decided to go outside for a relaxing smoke. He took a few puffs with his cigarette and then just sat back and looked at his surroundings as his eyes started to turn green. "Aaaaah...now this is what I call a celebration," Lazy said with a big smile on his face.

"You smurfed it, Lazy," another voice broke in, and Lazy saw that Nabby, Chatty, and Nosey were already outside enjoying a smoke together.

* * *

Later on, as the Girlfriends were again resting, Yasmin and Jenny communicated to each other through their dream sharing.

"This one senses that you seem relieved to know that your fellow Smurfs are now safe, friend Yasmin," Jenny said.

"This one was able to extend this one's minds-eye abilities for a brief moment all the way to the Smurf Village to cause the tuberose pollen to spread throughout the village," Yasmin said.

"Your abilities are becoming far greater than those of your fellow girlfriends," Jenny commented. "The Mistress may now do everything in her power to restrict your abilities and harness them to suit whatever she demands of you."

"But this one cannot overthrow the Mistress, friend Jenny," Yasmin said. "This one must patiently wait for him to release this one from France when it is time for this one to be with this one's brethren in the Smurf Village."

"May you rest in peace tonight, knowing that your fellow Smurfs are no longer in danger of this Purple Smurf disease," Jenny said.

Yasmin smiled at the thought. "That is certainly worth any form of expression around here."

* * *

The End.


End file.
